


Just A Little More

by clenchedhands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Riding, Sex Toys, Top Sugawara Koushi, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clenchedhands/pseuds/clenchedhands
Summary: Daichi turned to his head to reply, shivering at the warmth against his neck, “Hmm?”“Well you know that toy I bought yesterday?” Suga dropped his voice another octave, and Daichi grabbed the remote only to see it was knocked out of his reach when Suga had repositioned himself on top of him. Daichi strained to hear Suga’s voice as the woman on the TV screamed again. “I think I know what I want to do with it.”“Oh? And that is?” Daichi turned his head to face the man in his lap. Suga’s eyes were sharp and clear, with a hint of teasing. Whenever he looked like this, it was bad news for Daichi.





	Just A Little More

“You know,” Sugawara Koushi’s breath tickled the side of Daichi Sawamura’s neck as he whispered to his boyfriend. “I wanted to try something.”

The two of them had been enjoying their Saturday evening by lazying around, baking brownies, and watching shitty B-List horror movies in Suga’s apartment. Daichi wasn’t too thrilled about the last part. He wouldn’t admit it, but jump-scares actually scared him most of the time. Also, Suga liked to leave to go to the bathroom only to sneak up on him and scare him when returning. Right now, they were both sitting on the floor in front of the couch, as some woman screamed because a weird lobster looking monster was after her. Over the Course of the past few hours, Suga had gone from sitting next to Daichi, do laying his head on his shoulder, to pushing aside the popcorn bowl and sitting right in his lap. 

Daichi turned to his head to reply, shivering at the warmth against his neck, “Hmm?”

“Well you know that toy I bought yesterday?” Suga dropped his voice another octave, and Daichi grabbed the remote only to see it was knocked out of his reach when Suga had repositioned himself on top of him. Daichi strained to hear Suga’s voice as the woman screamed again. “I think I know what I want to do with it.”

“Oh? And that is?” Daichi turned his head to face the man in his lap. Suga’s eyes were sharp and clear, with a hint of teasing. Whenever he looked like this, it was bad news for Daichi.

He gulped when Suga brought his hand to Daichi’s face, stroking on the top of his cheek with his thumb, while saying sweetly, “I want to fuck you with it.”

“Uh,” Daichi looked back at the screen in an attempt to hide the flush rising to his cheeks. As he did the music turned suspenseful as the woman rounded the corner of a creepy hallway. It was silent for a beat and then the lobster thing jumped out causing Daichi to yelp and smack his head against the couch behind him.

“So?” Suga was trying and failing to not laugh.

“So what? … Oh.” Suga’s hand remained on Daichi’s face, sliding lower to brush on his bottom lip. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Suga’s eye lit up and he stood up so quickly Daichi got whiplash. He reached down and pulled Daichi to his feet. “Um, now?” Daichi looked at his overly eager boyfriend.

“If that’s alright with you.” They stood in the dim light of the TV for a moment before Daichi swallowed and nodded. Suga’s responding smile was shining. And way too mischievous. 

“Great!” Suga dragged Daichi to his bedroom. It was simply furnished, although partially because Suga had just gotten it. It was the second semester of their freshmen year in University, and Suga had worked like a dog to get a paid internship, that now paid for his apartment. Suga flicked the light on and gave Daichi a slight push towards the bed before going to his closet and pulling out a garishly bright pink dildo. Daichi began to regret agreeing. The toy wasn’t particularly big, probably about six inches, but Daichi’s apprehension raised when Suga flicked a button on it and it began to vibrate loudly.

Suga outwardly laughed at Daichi, who currently had his eyebrow raised. They had messed around with toys before, but the last time they used a vibrator… well it had gotten very messy, very fast. Suga grabbed a bottle of lube and flicked the vibe back off throwing both on the bed where they bounced a couple times. Then he walked up to Daichi and placed his hands over his pecks, pushing gently. Daichi fell against the bed so that Daichi was sitting on the end with Suga straddling his lap. They kissed, and it was practiced yet natural at the same time. Daichi couldn’t count the number of times they had kissed, but it was probably in the tens of thousands. Suga tilted his head, humming as he parted his lips, swiping his tongue against Daichi’s lips. 

Daichi dragged Suga’s shirt up, grabbing the hem and giving it a firm tug. Suga somehow manages to get it around his neck without parting from Daichi’s lips before leaning back for a moment to take it off all the way. Daichi kisses along Suga’s shoulder, nipping at his collarbone once before taking his shirt off as well. Suga shifted in his lap so their chests touched and Suga’s butt pressed firmly on Daichi’s slowly hardening cock. Daichi inhaled sharply as his boyfriend ground down, tugging at his short brown hair. A breathy groan escaped his lips as he circled his hips down while tonguing along Daichi’s neck, leaving a small mark right under his jaw, and then again in the crook of his neck. Daichi’s hands fell to Suga’s hips, gripping tightly. His head swam, and he felt the heat rise on his face. He was still so ridiculously turned on by only a bit grinding with Suga. 

They shuffled around on the bed so that Daichi could lie down. Suga shimmied down and placed his hands on Daichi’s waistband prompting him to lift his hips so his sweatpants could be removed, snatching his boxers as well in one go. Without pausing, Suga wrapped his hand around the base of Daichi’s half hard cock and lowered his head, biting Daichi’s inner thigh without warning.

“Ah!” Caught off guard, Daichi’s leg jerked. Suga brought his other hard up to Daichi’s hip soothingly and continued to leave bite marks and hickies on the inside of Daichi’s thighs. As he moved closer to his dick, he sucked harder and the sensitive skin causing a dark red-purple bruise to form. He laved his tongue over it and began to movehis hand, slowly pumping with a slight twist at the end. Soon Daichi’s legs were trembling slightly as his muscles contracted and relaxed with each bite and subsequent wet kiss. His breath leaved him in a rush when Suga brought him mouth over Daichi’s dick and sucked on the head, his tongue teasing the underside. He wets the entire length, mouthing all over until a bit of pre-cum beaded at the top. Then Suga swallowed down Daichi in one go, bobbing his head twice then popping off to just slip his tongue into the slit on Daichi’s head, his thumb rubbing on the sensitive underside.

“Ah! Fuck,” Daichi was panting and let out an embarrassing moan when Suga took him down to the back of his throat again. The moan quickly shifted to a keen when Suga lightly scraped his teeth on the underside of Daichi’s dick. Daichi’s hip bucked, one of his legs stretching out a bit as an involuntary response.Suga groaned against his dick, peering through his lashes at Daichi as he repeated this three times more. Daichi cursed when he made eye contact with Suga, whose face was pink with effort, a bit of pre-cum smeared on his cheek.

“K-koushi, babe, I’m going to…” He inhaled sharply as Suga slid his mouth up, swirling his tongue on the tip. Suga moaned onto his cock, his hands going to Daichi’s thighs, scraping against them as he lowered his head all the way down, taking Daichi’s entire length. “Fuck!”

Daichi gasped, on the verge of coming, when suddenly Suga popped off and pulled out a cock ring out of nowhere, swiftly fitting it over Daichi’s cock, securing it behind his balls.

“Koushi! Oh my God, I was so close,” Daichi’s hips rose off the bed, gaining no friction.

“I know, that’s why I stopped. Did you forget about this?” Suga reached next to him and waved the pink dildo around obscenely. 

“N-no,” Daichi eyed it as Suga placed it down next to his hip before grabbing the lube and pouring some on his fingers.

“Safe word?”

“Silver” 

“Good boy,” Suga climbed back up, placing a brief kiss on his lips, and before he could pull away, Daichi grabbed Suga’s head and pulled him in for another, biting the bottom of his lip. When they separated, Suga was grinning as he wiggled his lube-slicked fingers, reaching down and pressing one onto Daichi’s entrance. Suga positioned himself so he was biting along Daichi’s chest, mouth going over to kiss his nipple. Suga’s finger circled lightly and pressed in, wiggling and stretching. With a practiced motion he slipped another in, this time scissoring and stretching wider. He curled them and thrusted as he moved his mouth to the other nipple, sucking and biting on it. Gasps and moans left Daichi’s mouth as Suga thrusted his fingers in and out, adding a third before switching the angle and pressing right against Daichi’s prostate.

Diachi’s hips pressed down as he moaned, “A-ah, right there!” Suga pressed again and again, until Daichi was squirming under him and his cock turned a deep shade of red, pre-cum struggling to dribble out of the tip. Suga withdrew his fingers and spread lube over the dildo. He paused for a moment, allowing Daichi to gather himself and breath a bit slower.

“You’re doing so well, sweetie, I know you’re going to take this so well,” Suga was breathless as he sat back in between Daichi’s spread legs. He was straining against his pants, and Daichi sat up to slip a finger under the waist and tug. 

“Take them off,” Daichi’s eyes were half lidded with hazy lust and Suga smiled as he shimmied out of his pants, then slowly teased his boxers off, gasping as his dick hit the cool air. Daichi licked his lips, taking in the sight of Suga’s flushed cock. 

Suga raised a brow, “You like what you see?”

“You know I do. You’re so beautiful.” It was Suga’s turn to blush, and he went forward to kiss his boyfriend sweet and slow. Their cocks brushed against each other as he moved back, ripping a groan from both their mouths. Suga resumed his position, warming up the toy with his hands before pressing it achingly slowly into Daichi. It bottomed out and Suga waited a second before drawing it back and thrusting in again. Daichi’s back arched and Suga pressed the button on the bottom three times, bringing it to the vibration pattern that came in waves, pulsing. Daichi began to curse and moan, his words becoming slurred and high pitched when Suga pressed it in firmly right against his prostate.

“So good, Dai, look at you take that dildo up your ass,” Daichi moaned again, his head swimming with Suga’s words. “Okay, move your hips up a bit.”

Daichi obeyed and Suga grabbed a pillow to place underneath. The then leaned back to look at Daichi, whose dick was standing up, flushed and leaking. His chest was tinted pink, with dark hickies decorating his chest and thighs. 

“You look so hot, how to you feel?” Suga pumped his hand lazily down his cock, arching into the feeling and moaning Daichi’s name.

“G-good, so good,” Daichi gasped, and watched as Suga touched himself. He moved his re-lubed fingers to his own entrance and pressed in hurriedly, stretching without a pause. 

“Mmmm I can’t wait to ride your cock,” Suga whimpered, spreading himself more before withdrawing his fingers with a shiver.

He clamored over and hovered above Daichi’s cock, guiding it towards his entrance. He lowered himself slowly until he was fully seated on Daichi’s cock. The stretch burned a bit, probably because Suga had been in such a hurry. Daichi was trying not to thrust upwards, but his cock was practically throbbing from being denied an orgasm for so long. The vibrator inside of him was pressing insistently on his prostate, just hard enough to keep a steady stream of pleasure spiking up his body. Suga rose up and thrust down, riding Daichi with a quickening pace. Daichi whimpered as Suga reached back and pressed the vibrator into the highest setting, and moving his hips up and down faster. Daichi grabbed Suga’s hips, gripping hard enough to bruise and thrusted into him. A bit of red began to bleed into his vision as pleasure coursed through him with no outlet. Suga moaned on top of him and slid his hand over his dripping cock, his ass tightening with each stroke.

“Koushi, I need, ah! I need to come please,” His voice came out as winded and shaky. Daichi felt a tear form at the corner of his eye as his hips twitched from the overstimulation that was on the border of pain and pleasure.

“What do you want? Speak up.” Suga ground down on Daichi, clenching as he hit his prostate, but making no motion to move back up. He sat, legs shaking slightly, biting the inside of his cheek. Daichi looked debauched, his eyes glazed over with need, and Suga removed his hand so he wouldn’t come on the spot. 

Daichi’s voice cracked as he spoke louder, saying, “Please let me come, this dildo is too much, being i-inside you is too much, please!” Daichi babbled, whining when Suga Pressed down harder so Daichi couldn’t thrust into him. 

“Have you earned it? Do you want to fill up my pretty ass so much?” Suga took it up a notch, intoxicated with the noises and pleadings coming out of Daichi’s mouth. He reached one hands down and slipped his thumb into Daichi’s mouth to press against his tongue.

“Yes, so much, I want you so- shit!,” Daichi spoke around Suga’s finger as best he could. Tears fell onto the bed when Suga reached around to push the dildo right against his prostate, keeping the pressure there, and Daichi’s voice broke off in a high pitched keen. His pleasure spiked and built up, still unable to release, causing his cock to throb inside Suga. Feeling Daichi’s cock twitch inside of him, Suga pulled off with a groan and fit his fingers around his lengths, gripping the base so he wouldn’t come as soon as the ring was pulled off. With his other hand he wriggled the ring off, sliding it over the head with a pop. Daichi groaned beneath him and Suga moved quickly, sitting back on Daichi’s dick and sliding his hand over his own, bouncing up and down once more.

Daichi let out another high moan, his hips thrusting as his orgasm peaked and he came inside Suga. His vision went white for a moment, pleasure seeping through his body causing him to shake and cry out Suga’s name. Suga came a second later, spilling onto Daichi’s stomach and clenching around Daichi, who was still shaking. The vibrator was still in him, and as he came out of his orgasm, it felt more and more painful, but in a way that made his toes curl with pleasure. Suga let out a winded groan and slid off, cum sliding down his leg. He tapped the end of the vibrator and Daichi’s whole body jerked with sensitivity before Suga slid it out and clicked it off.

“That,” Daichi’s eyes were closed, his chest moving up and down with his heavy breaths. “Was incredible.”

“Yeah.” Suga felt fatigue slowly creep into his body. After a moment he got up and grabbed a washcloth. He wiped himself then gently wiped the extra lube from Daichi’s ass. He wiped the come on Daichi’s stomach, and gently wiped it off his dick, causing Daichi to flinch as the cloth slid across it.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Suga threw the washcloth into the hamper and sidled up to Daichi, yawning into his hair. Daichi spoke again after a moment of sleepy silence, “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Suga smiled into Daichi’s hair and breathed deeply, throwing an arm around him and squeezing. Daichi turned his head, and they pressed their lips together softly. They lapsed into comfortable quietude, their breathing evening out.

 

A while passed before one of them spoke again.

“Next time,” Suga yawned around his words, speaking softly again. “I want to do this again, but make you come twice.”

“Jesus Christ, I don’t think I’d survive that.”

“Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey its surprising i havent posted daisuga yet considering it was the first ship i actually considered writing porn for. but anyway this is entirely self indulgent, so i hope someone out there liked it too. also i usually reread it afte ri post it which is a bad habit but if there r typos im sorry . catch me at clenchedhands.tumblr.com


End file.
